Détection
by Tiya-hxr
Summary: Pov de... Quelqu'un, qui va se retrouver en situation enviable/compromettante, à la suite d'un incident diplomatique ayant pour thème de la vatrouchka de Camus. La vatrouchka c'est... Warning Yaoi Threesome


Titre : Détection.

Auteur : Mowa Tiya, boostée par Alaiya.

Rating : NC-17, tout plein de vulgarité et de cochoncetés très cochonnes. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s, passez votre chemin si vous sentez que votre cœur / pudeur ne tiendra pas le choc.

Disclaimer : On le sait tous et toutes o/ (Saint Seiya belongs to MK 3)

Commentaire : Spare les deux trois fautes qui restent, et les accents manquants. J'aime pas les accents T3T Et j'aime pas les underscores, mais sinon les dialogues sont illisibles u_u

* * *

Il y a certaines choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas.

La vatroushka de Camus par exemple. La vatroushka, c'est une pâtisserie russe aux œufs, au fromage blanc bien épais et aux raisins secs, que Camus se targue de préparer à la perfection [1]. Une vatroushka ratée, ça vous bousille les relations de la garde rapprochée d'Athéna pour un mois. Arrive après une phase longue et douloureuse d'âpres discussions diplomatiques, pour convaincre Camus que non, sa vatroushka n'était pas ratée mais bien entendu excellente, qu'il y a des hauts et des bas en cuisine, et à la réflexion bien plus de hauts que de bas vu le regard que Milo vient de lancer à son égard.

Qu'est ce qu'ils sont chiants ces deux là. Et pourquoi ce type demande l'avis des gens sur sa bouffe ? Et pourquoi l'autre le laisse faire, si c'est pour leur taper sur les doigts s'ils ne caressent pas l'ego de l'amour de sa vie dans le sens du poil… On le sait, qu'elle est certifiée la bouffe française. Pour ce qu'il en sait lui de toute façon… Et puis Camus détecte le mensonge comme un radar américain détecte des rockets communistes pointées vers la Floride.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une vatroushka qui l'avait mené dans cette situation… Non pas inconfortable, assez burlesque plutôt… Et particulièrement singulière.

De tout temps, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne en tout cas, la boisson alcoolisée a toujours été interdite à Aphrodite. C'était une des autres choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisantait pas. Aphrodite beurré, c'était une grosse part de douceur et de diplomatie perdue au sein de leur petit groupe de brutes. Et celle-ci était toute requise face à une vatroushka.

Le problème –encore un- c'était qu'Aphrodite détectait l'alcool comme un chien de chasseur déterre le cerf, le chevreuil, le sanglier, le renard, le lièvre ou le lapin. Une vraie plaie, il fallait le surveiller constamment. Ça l'attirait irrémédiablement, et il ne se souvenait de rien le lendemain. Pas d'assez de choses pour ne pas recommencer en tout cas.

Et chez Camus, il n'y avait pas que la vatrouchka. Il y avait de la _Stolichnaya, _de la_ Moskovskaya,_ de la_Russian Standard__, _de la _Kristall _et de la_ Ladoga._ Et quand Aphrodite était tombé dessus... D'après ses propres dires alcoolisés, il s'était écrié que c'était la caverne d'Ali Baba au rhum. Pas d'_Absolut, _au grand désespoir du présent pochetronné, mais qu'importe. Il fallait toutes les goûter, par acquis de conscience.

Bon dieu… Il aurait du comprendre, quand Aphrodite avait parlé de jouer au freesbee avec les assiettes de Camus et s'il te plait reste avec moi, on est bien dans la salle de bain, le carrelage froid du sol dans mon dos est un vrai délice…

Oui, il aurait peut-être du se poser des questions à cet instant.

Mais un autre sujet, de la même… nature, ou s'en rapprochant, lui taraudait l'esprit. Une histoire bête, mais qui avait eu son importance à cet instant précis. Puisqu'il n'avait pas surveillé Aphrodite, qui achevant sa dégustation poussée, s'était rassis à la table, avait critiqué la vatroushka, etc etc…

Avant d'aller chez Camus, lui et Aphrodite s'étaient retrouvés pour prendre un petit apéro de mise en condition chez Shura. Faut dire qu'ils étaient un peu devenus inséparables malgré leurs différences : l'un qui se révélait être une dangereuse nymphomane à ses heures, et l'autre qui se la jouait grand justicier, mais glissait parfois des trucs tellement… Tellement détectables, même par une grand-mère catholique et sourde. Venant d'Aphrodite, ça ne l'avait pas surpris outre mesure, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les trois, il était le premier à faire des allusions tordues, et à proposer d'aller se mettre au lit pour profiter de ce que la nature, généreuse, leur avait offert.

Amen.

Mais Shura ? C'était moins fréquent que dans le babillage presque incessant du Suédois, mais tout de même. Au début ça le faisait marrer. Au bout d'un moment c'était devenu suspect. A l'heure qu'il était, il se demandait sérieusement si Shura ne lui faisait pas des avances. Peut être de la paranoïa, peut être que Shura avait juste changé de bord sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… Et quand il avait essayé d'en parler avec Aphrodite, d'avoir son opinion, il aurait mieux fait de se casser les deux jambes. Celui-ci avait répondu avec un sourire entendu, ce sourire agaçant qui lui donnait envie de lui coller une mandale.

Ils avaient donc trinqué, lui et Shura à la pinte, et Dite au jus d'orange malgré ses vaines et innombrables protestations. Et de lancer au moment crucial du choc entre les verres :

_ Daaaaaans les yeux !

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ouais ok, dans les yeux. Et puis Shura avait tapé son verre sur la table.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Coutume espagnole. Si tu le fais pas c'est la merde sexuelle, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et de siroter tranquillement sa bière. En le fixant DROIT dans les yeux. Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

Réflexe humain certes, mais très rageant, comme un aveu d'incertitude, il avait cogné le bas de sa pinte sur la table comme Shura l'avait fait, et s'était mis a boire, en se filant des baffes mentales. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une foutue coutume espagnole pour s'assurer qu'il était un dieu au pieu. Et dans d'autres lieux ou domaines d'ailleurs. Le visage à moitié caché par sa bière, l'espanche lui avait adressé un petit sourire goguenard, mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait lui-même répondu par un regard assassin, juste avant qu'Aphrodite ne jaillisse entre eux, en martelant « keskiya keskiya keskiyaaaa ? » d'une voix enfantine somme toute marrante. Ça lui donnait envie de lui tapoter le crâne en ébouriffant ses boucles bleues, il le faisait souvent, ça faisait plaisir à la Poiscaille.

Et puis, pleins de courage, ils étaient allés chez Camus.

Tain, cette histoire était censée être courte ! Bonsoir, discussions à la con sur les crocus qui vont sûrement faire de beaux bourgeons cette année, à table, repas, Dite qui complimente la vatrouchka et on rentre se pieuter !

Mais il avait fallu que ce con de Suédois s'introduise dans la chambre du couple qui recevait. Et qu'il se mette a fouiller pour « prouver sa théorie comme quoi les signes féminins ont des sextoys et les signes masculins non ». Shura lui avait souvent rétorqué qu'Aldébaran régentait le signe du Taureau qui était un signe féminin, mais Aphrodite lui répondait toujours avec un sourire entendu, ce sourire agaçant qui lui donnait envie de lui coller une mandale.

Lui aussi régnait sur un signe soit disant féminin ! Et il n'avait pas de sextoys ! Pareil pour Shura, et… à prioris, il avait raison pour les sextoys aussi.

De toute façon, le moment ou Dite lui en avait reparlé, c'était le moment ou il l'avait trouvé assis en tailleur devant le buffet de la chambre du petit couple, à un stade d'alcoolémie déjà avancé.

_ Putain Dite, putaaaaain… Viens dans la salle de bain bordel.

Mais remettre Aphrodite sur ses pieds ne fut pas une aussi *mince* affaire qu'il n'y paraissait. Un peu comme Aphrodite lui-même en somme. Dieux, heureusement qu'il n'avait fait que penser cette remarque.

_ Atteeeeeeends !! Regarde là, les assiettes ! J'ai envie de jouer au freesbee avec, en déco c'est moche mais ça doit voler trop bien ces trucs là !

_ C'est mort Dite, c'est complètement mort. Allez ferme là et viens avec moi.

_ J'peux paaaas… Je marcherais pas droit…

Même si son sourire s'apparentait plus à un rictus qu'autre chose, il souriait, pour Aphrodite et Shura. Et là, Aphrodite le faisait sourire.

_ C'est le premier pas qui compte, espèce de gonzesse.

_ T'as jamais vérifié gros nul, c'est toi qu'a pas d'c-

_ Tain elle est où leur salle de bain ?

_ Nrrrh…

Aphrodite avait poussé une porte, qui par magie se révélait être celle de la salle de bain. L'intuition féminine…

_ Assied toi là. Purée, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi.

_ C'est NOUS qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi, t'es plus bouché que, que… Rah c'est tellement vulgaire que je le dirais pas !

C'est cela. Les propos d'un alcoolo.

Alcoolo qui ne pouvait apparemment pas tenir en position assise, et rampait a présent à ses pieds, en tapant sur le carrelage.

_ Mais le verre du sexe ! Tu comprends rien ! Un coup sur la table !

Et là c'était revenu d'un coup. L'apéro, Shura, la coutume espagnole à la mord moi le nœud. Pourquoi il lui disait ça, le seul Suédois à pas tenir l'Absolut ? Y'avait un sens caché ? Non. Ridicule. Absurde. Juste invraisemblable. Il était torché, il ne pouvait *pas* faire de sens caché.

Mais quand même.

_ Rah le carrelage froid comme ça, ça me fait hip frissonner de partout, allez je te donne une nouvelle chance de pouvoir faire des folies de ton corps avec moi, et puis après on redescendra pour continuer hein…

_ Ouais ok c'est ça, mais qu'est ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ?

_ Le carrelage dans mon dos c'est agréable mais si j'reste comme ça, j'vais vomir…

D'une patience rare ce soir là, il redressa Aphrodite, et continua :

_ Non, avant le carrelage Dite.

_ Le freesbee ?

_ Non après, et n'en profite pas pour te frotter contre moi.

_ Nananère, le carrelage alors ?

_ Putain Dite, avant !

_ Les nrrrh… Les sextoys ?

_ Diteeeee…

_ Tu saoules, je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! Tu crois qu'chuis en état d'avoir une discussion chronologique ?

_ Shura bordel, Shura ! Tu parlais de Shura !

_ J'ai jamais parlé de Shu… Haaaan. Tu le préfères à moi.

_ Dite, pas maintenant.

_ Non mais j'ai compris. J'ai très bien compris. A choisir au pieu, c'est lui que tu mettrais dans le tien hein ? Mais je saisis parfaitement l'allusion, n'ajoute rien !

Il tremblait pour trouver la patience de ne pas lui coller une mandale. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et la main qu'il avait crispée sur son visage menaçait de lui auto-arracher les yeux, plutôt que de faire subir ce sort aux iris couleur de lagon d'ordinaire si lucides. Au temps pour lui, il faudrait faire avec l'alcool qui les voilait…

Ou pas.

_ Aphrodite ? Tu es là ?

_ Ouaiiiis, et en charmante compagnie si tu veux tout savoir !

_ Non purée, faites pas ça dans ma salle de bain…

_ C'est bon Milo, on sort.

Mais d'abord, faire tenir Dite droit. Plus facile a dire qu'a faire. Ouais.

Bon ben il allait s'appuyer sur lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était saoulant… Et l'autre Grec qui se mettait à le renifler.

_ Il a bu ?

_ Allez Milo, me regarde pas comme ça, la prochaine fois met un cadenas, pigé ?

Ça le ravissait pas plus que ça de connaître à l'avance le déroulement de la fin de soirée ainsi que celui du prochain mois, à quelques détails près.

Suivis de Milo grommelant dans sa barbe, ils regagnèrent la salle à manger, et avec un regard foudroyant à Shura, qui pourtant devait bien être le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans cette situation, il fit se rassoir Aphrodite, qui parlait tout seul.

Arriva ce qui devait arriver. La vatroushka. Le cauchemar aux œufs et au fromage blanc.

_ Beuaaaaarrrrh !

Il fut tenté de faire ravaler à Aphrodite sans douceur et par n'importe quel orifice la bouchée qu'il venait de recracher. Mais ça aurait paru suspect. Et ça ne rentrait pas encore dans le panel des comportements à adopter en société civilisée. Bientôt ça rentrerait dedans. Nécessité de survie en milieu hostile.

Et après maintes insultes, verres balancés, assiettes envolées (« Putain Aphrodite !! »), tout le monde s'était fait mettre à la porte à coup de pied franchouillard aux fesses, excepté Scorpion chéri qui allait devoir faire avec l'humeur exécrable de son cher et tendre. La vie de couple n'a pas que des avantages. (Hahaha.).

Sauf que le Verseau, dans son immense fourberie, et parce qu'il avait probablement décidé d'emmerder Dite jusqu'au bout pour son outrage à vatroushka, les avait tous foutus dehors coté inférieur au Verseau. Et sous le temple du Verseau, il y avait les temples de tout le monde, rapidement dispersé après cette mésaventure, sauf celui d'Aphrodite.

_ Allez Dite, viens, tu vas dormir chez moi ce soir.

_ Quoi ? Trop nan, c'est trop juste trop mort ! C'est trop loin !

_ Je te porte si tu veux.

_ Nan.

_ Dite.

_ Va te faire mettre par SHURA !

_ Bordel Aphrodite, je t'assomme si tu continues à me courir sur le…

Et là le casque bleu espagnol intervint, parce qu'Aphrodite venait d'ouvrir la bouche et sortir les griffes, pour manifestement continuer à lui courir sur le haricot.

_ Venez chez moi.

_ Shura, je peux rentrer chez moi, mon temple est en bas et je marche droit, MOI !

_ Non !! Tu restes avec Shura et moi !

_ Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Surtout que tu viens de me taper sur le système avec tes histoires…

_ Shura !

_ Ouais ouais… S'il te plait, pour Aph, il serait content que tu viennes passer la fin de la soirée…

_ La nuit !

_ La nuit chez moi…

_ Il est peut être bourré mais il peut encore s'exprimer tout seul !

_ Shura est gentil, il sait ce que j'aime, hein tu sais ce que j'aime…

Et là une vision oh combien troublante, impensable, voire dimensionnellement intruse ici, et c'était une euphémisme... Cette vision invraisemblable se déroula devant ses yeux ébahis. Dite venait de se pendre au cou de Shura, lui embrassant _sensuellement _la nuque, les contours de la mâchoire, la joue, le lobe de l'oreille… Et l'Espanche restait parfaitement impassible, et continuait de lui causer ?!

_ Franchement, ça te coûte quoi ? Et regarde ce qu'il me fait là, tu imagines si tu pars ce qui pourrait se passer ? Et puis il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'il se mette à faire un mauvais délire…

Il soupira lourdement.

Bah après tout. Pourquoi pas. Si ça lui permettait d'empêcher Dite de passer la nuit à pleurer… De passer un peu plus de temps avec Shura…

…

Pour élucider cette foutue histoire de coutume espagnole !

Et c'est comme ÇA qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le salon de l'autre méditerranéen, assis à coté de lui sur son sofa, Aphrodite alangui à ses pieds avec la tête sur ses genoux. Et un silence bien lourd s'était installé, seulement troublé par le film « passionnant » qui défilait sur l'écran plasma, Shura sirotant tranquillement une nouvelle bière, Aphrodite dodelinant de la tête en gloussant, et peut-être aussi le grincement de ses dents, soulignant l'inconfort qu'il ressentait dans une telle situation.

Ça ne semblait destiné qu'à s'aggraver.

_ Y'a pas un truc plus intéressant là ? Shushu t'as le câble quand même, y'a plus intéressant que ce pauvre soap !

_ Eh bien… A cette heure ci, c'est pas la diversité qui vas nous étouffer. A part les émissions de chasse et pêche, et…

_ … Les pornos !!! Je veux regarder un porno !!

Shura tourna la tête vers lui, limite blasé.

_ Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

_ C'est une blague j'espère ?

_ Wahaha t'as jamais regardé de porno ou quoi ?

_ Dite, la ferme.

_ Me dis pas que j'ai raison.

_ J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi dans cet état, mais j'ai du voir plus de porno que toi tu n'as du tirer ton coup.

_ Et ça veut dire *quoi* ça ?!

Il chopa la télécommande pour zapper en faisant semblant d'être absorbé par le défilement des chaînes.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'Aphrodite venait de se… Putain, de se réfugier dans les bras de Shura ? Qui lui jetait un regard noir, genre « pourquoi tu le rends malheureux, regarde il est tout vulnérable ».

Erk.

_ Vous me faites chier. Je sais pas ce qui me retient d'exploser ton écran avec la télécommande.

_ Quatre cent cinquante.

Quand Shura eut dit ça, Aphrodite avait relevé la tête, l'air parfaitement ravi.

_ Oh merci !!

_ Ou quatre cent cinquante six, c'est toi qui choisit Aph.

_ Ben moi ce serait plutôt trente sept, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance tu vois…

Ça l'énervait prodigieusement de voir la complicité clichée de roman à l'eau de rose qu'entretenaient Shura et Aphrodite. C'était quoi ces chiffres à la con d'abord ?

Et puis ça le rendait même malade, depuis quand ils étaient devenus aussi… tactiles ? A la rigueur Shura, qui était Espagnol, c'était la chaleur méditerranéenne, mais Dite c'était quoi ? Les saunas suédois ?

…

Et la vision de Shura et Aphrodite dans un sauna suédois n'était due qu'à la fatigue et les amalgames stupides de son esprit. Putain ! Ça le foutait encore plus en rogne de penser un truc pareil !

_ Ça vous arrive souvent de parler en codes comme ça ?

_ Olalaaaa… Tu fais ta tête de contrarié là.

_ Aph habite à un temple de chez moi, alors il passe pour regarder le câble de temps en temps... Tu n'as pas à être jal…

_ Les numéros ce sont les chaînes ! Le coupa Aphrodite, quatre cent cinquante c'est XXL, quatre cent cinquante deux Dorcel TV, quatre cent cinquante six, XXX Extrême…

_ Tu connais ses chaînes de porno par cœur ?

Ola. C'était une pointe de grincement dans sa voix là ?

Mais il n'était pas complètement idiot non plus. Aphrodite qui connaît les chaînes de porno de Shura par cœur égale Aphrodite et Shura plantés devant des pornos un bon nombre de fois. Les nombres, c'était pas le truc de Dite. Alors pour qu'il les retienne…

En parlant du Suédois, il venait de se glisser sur ses genoux à lui, en lui caressant la nuque et les bras, avec un air très concerné.

_ Mon tout beau… Il faut te détendre un peu, et dans tous les sens du terme… Met la trente sept.

_ C'est quoi la trente sept ?

Mais il avait déjà appuyé sur le trois et le sept, son ego de mâle alpha caressé dans le sens du poil par un Aphrodite assez en forme…

Seulement, ne pas être averti qu'il allait tomber nez a nez avec des pectoraux luisants de… De substances pas toutes identifiées ou identifiables, en haute définition sur un écran dix-sept pouces… Ça froissait sa virilité. Enfin il était persuadé que ça *devait* froisser sa virilité.

Ouais.

Ces halètements rauques froissaient sa virilité. Le bruit mat de la chair butant contre la chair froissait sa virilité. Les caresses sur la peau bronzée avec un bruit de soie froissaient sa virilité. Même le son était en HD ou quoi ?

Les râles froissaient sa virilité, les hanches étroites froissaient sa virilité, les formes anguleuses froissaient sa virilité. Les muscles bandés dans l'effort, les sexes dressés qui pénétraient encore et encore des fourreaux brûlants, les ventres crispés qui se contractaient de jouissance, tout ça faisait plus que froisser sa virilité.

_ Tu bandes.

_ Hein ?

Il cligna des yeux en reprenant pied dans la réalité qu'il avait un peu quittée, et baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe qui déformait douloureusement son jean.

_ C'est moi qui te fait cet effet dis ?

Aphrodite était toujours assis sur lui, même glué à lui, et ça ne changeait pas de l'habitude pourtant…

_ C'est ma gaule du soir, laisse tomber.

_ Ta gaule du soir ? Je peux me rendre utile ?

_ Dite, retire ta main.

_ Naaan.

_ Shura, ça te dérangerait de faire quelque chose ?

Shura fit quelque chose. Il se leva, passa derrière le sofa, et plaqua ses grandes mains puissantes sur les épaules musculeuses de celui qui venait de l'invectiver, entravant ses mouvements, et adressant un signe de tête au Suédois.

_ Vas-y Aph. Il est à toi.

__ Underbar_ ! Merci Shura !

Aphrodite glissa de ses genoux pour venir se couler entre ses jambes. Oh non. Oh nononon. C'était quoi ce faux plan ?

_ Dite, je te jure, si tu approches tes mains de…

Déboutonnage du pantalon par les longs doigts fins et –il l'a toujours suspecté- manucurés.

_ Dite putain, je te jure que si tu fais ça…

Dite n'en a rien a foutre de ce qu'il peut dire, Dite plonge sa main dans son pantalon et amène son sexe dur à l'air libre. Et malgré toutes ces menaces, cette libération lui arrache, un infime soupir, et un relâchement de tous ses membres, de tout son être.

C'est pas possible, il ne va pas faire ça…

Pourtant, plus aucun avertissement ne sort de sa bouche, il est soudain détendu, et surtout il se trouve complètement hypnotisé par la vision d'Aphrodite qui… Commence à jouer.

Ça froisse sa virilité tellement c'est bon. C'est une torture délicieuse, il fait monter et descendre sa main le long de son sexe qui sous la caresse, durcit encore. Oui c'est possible, et il se demande vaguement, l'espace d'une seconde futile, s'il peut durcir d'avantage.

La bouche du Suédois se la joue timide, mais se dévergonde trop vite pour que sa pudeur première soit bien crédible. Et elle s'y connaît cette délicieuse bouche. Voir les lèvres gourmandes et roses engloutir son sexe aussi loin… Bon sang, il doit choisir entre regarder et jouir en un temps record (pour lui), ou rejeter la tête en arrière, les yeux clos pour déguster les sensations et… Ne pas voir venir une bouche virile se pencher sur lui, s'écraser sur la sienne, lui donner un baiser plein de fougue et d'audace, lui mordre un peu la lèvre, lui sucer la langue, le laisser savourer le goût prononcé de son souffle, l'odeur mâle de sa peau… En clair, le rendre dingue et affamé.

Un premier orgasme emporta la majeure partie de sa capacité à faire montre de raisonnement logique et de sang froid. Après, il ne se souvient pas exactement comment, il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de Shura, accompagné de ce dernier et d'Aphrodite, dont l'état d'ébriété semblait s'être bien amoindri. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à s'attarder sur ce genre de détails à cet instant. Dans la pénombre moite et feutrée où tous les sons résonnaient plus fort, il n'avait de conscience que pour déboutonner rapidement la chemise de Shura, pendant qu'Aphrodite lui enlevait son propre t-shirt, et dans son dos l'enlaçait pour lui embrasser la nuque et l'épaule, comme il le faisait à l'Espagnol un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça, et pourtant ses mains n'hésitaient pas, et trouvaient les chemins des muscles déliés sous la peau sombre, pendant que d'autres plus pâles achevaient de le déshabiller, tout en caressant ses abdominaux contractés. Les deux autres savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient.

Rapidement, ces deux là s'affairent ensemble. Mais lui n'a pas la sensation d'être mis à l'écart. Ils lui montrent ce qu'ils font, l'incitent à faire la même chose… A se donner du plaisir tout en préparant le Suédois, rapidement investi par le corps de Shura. Il prend Aphrodite étendu dans les draps, et l'acte commence alors à se dérouler lentement sous ses yeux.

Des reins sombres qui se creusent pour rencontrer ceux d'Aphrodite, la chair agrippée, les mains, les lèvres, le corps tendu vers l'autre, les mains les lèvres et le corps joints à l'autre, brillant de sueur, un mouvement langoureux et ondulant animant la scène qui le fascine au plus haut point… Et c'est au moment ou il prend vaguement conscience de ne pas en faire partie, que Shura s'arrête doucement et l'attire près d'eux en tendant la main vers lui, après avoir redressé Aphrodite en position assise, son autre bras solidement enroulé autour de sa taille fine et cambrés qui l'accueille avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il voudrait tellement… S'y loger, rejoindre Shura dans l'étroit fourreau. Sentir leurs membres pressés l'un contre l'autre à l'intérieur de cette chaleur moite, le resserrement à mi chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir insupportable.

Aphrodite, d'abord appuyé en arrière, haletant, enroule ses bras autour du cou de Shura, afin d'y prendre appui pour replier ses jambes jusque là enroulées autour de la taille ambrée, se mettre à genoux sur lui sans le déloger…

Et lui offrir à lui un meilleur accès à son corps renfermant des trésors auxquels il n'a pour l'instant accès qu'en fantasme.

_ Allez, viens.

Il esquisse un bref rictus affamé avant d'afficher un air très concentré. A genoux derrière le Suédois, il saisit ses deux dunes blanches à pleines mains pour les écarter lentement, et se présenter à l'entrée de son corps. Et il se mord la lèvre pour s'astreindre à la lenteur, mais de toute façon, une telle étroitesse ne lui permet pas encore de mouvements trop brusques. Alors lentement, il savoure chaque centimètre de son sexe peu à peu avalé par le corps du Suédois, que Shura caresse sans relâche, embrasse doucement dans le cou, sur le visage, pour qu'il reste détendu et offert.

Il n'investit pas le corps d'Aphrodite sans mal, et doit faire de longues pauses pour lui donner le temps de s'habituer, ne surtout pas le blesser, et joint ses caresses et ses baisers à ceux de Shura, comme pour le remercier. Il n'a plus vraiment conscience de ses actes, il ne fait qu'agir comme son instinct le lui souffle. Pour l'instant il se maîtrise encore, mais il ne pense qu'a sa pénétration, tellement longue, et pourtant Aphrodite et Shura sont si patients…

Et sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, il a réussi a investir complètement le corps de Dite aux cotés de Shura, et en laissant glisser ses mains des fesses aux cuisses du Suédois, il lui semble reprendre pied dans la réalité. Et réaliser deux trois choses.

_ Connard d'Espanche, tu m'as laissé la place la plus difficile.

Aphrodite laissa échapper un rire entre deux respirations un peu saccadées, s'appuyant légèrement en arrière, contre son torse. Il faisait indéniablement des efforts pour rester décontracté, et son visage proche du sien, il sentit l'odeur salée de perles de douleur fraîchement versées. Le faire remarquer aurait été une terrible erreur stratégique. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître, Dite n'aimait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur lui. Alors à la place, il profita de ce cou de nacre offert pour l'inonder de baisers, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner son visage vers le sien, et lui lécher les lèvres en réclamant leur accès.

Shura, qui n'avait pas relevé sa remarque, profita aussi de la position d'Aphrodite pour retracer les lignes de son torse couvert de sueur, et l'inciter a déplier ses jambes à nouveau, ce qu'il était visiblement récalcitrant à faire.

_ Nnnh !...

_ Aph, ce serait plus confortable pour toi, et plus pratique pour nous.

Aphrodite échappa à sa bouche, le souffle encore plus court, pour marmonner :

_ Vous allez devoir me porter.

_ Et ?

C'avait été à son tour de répondre, comme quoi il s'investissait de plus en plus, sans encore vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Pas le moment.

_ Allez Dite… J'adorerais tenir tes jambes en l'air, tes cuisses écartées pour mieux nous accueillir…

Il sentit Aphrodite frissonner presque violemment contre lui en entendant ses mots. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Mais il n'avait même pas le temps ni l'occasion de revenir en arrière pour analyser ses propres actes. Le jeune homme à la chevelure ondoyante prenait tant bien que mal appui sur lui, étant donné leur position, pour détendre ses jambes, et ce fut comme un appel implacable à la caresse, ses mains glissant à présent le long de ces muscles, fraîchement déliés sous la peau d'albâtre. Shura passa ses bras puissants sous les cuisses du Suédois, et le souleva légèrement, pour qu'ils puissent se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, lui et l'Espanche, à qui il arrivait d'avoir de bonnes idées.

Et ce n'était pas désagréable. L'entremêlement de leurs cuisses, crispées par l'effort, sous le corps de Dite, avait quelque chose de brut de décoffrage, animal et sexuel. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui jusqu'à cet instant. Et ça pouvait certainement progresser un peu plus encore.

_ Viens là, rital de mes deux…

Shura avait dû lire dans ses pensées. D'autorité, ce bouffeur de paella lui plaqua sa main de nouveau libre à l'arrière du crâne, et attira son visage vers le sien pour les unir au dessus de l'épaule d'Aphrodite, et le laisser s'émerveiller une nouvelle fois de ses foutus talents en matière de baiser. Les baisers de Shura… Bordel, ça devrait pas être permis d'embrasser comme ça ! C'est un monopole qui lui revenait de droit !

_ C'est quand vous voulez…

Nh ?

Shura devait avoir compris car il libéra doucement ses lèvres, et caressa des siennes l'épaule du bougon.

_ Dite. Me dit pas que tu fais la gueule.

_ Ce serait malvenu vu ma position. Crabe à la con.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule sanction possible. Un mouvement de hanches sec, qui même s'il n'avait que très peu d'ampleur, arracha un hoquet à l'insolent, et un grognement à Shura.

_ Ne parle pas comme ça, Dite. De si vilains mots, dans une bouche si voluptueuse, si savoureuse…

Il faisait le malin, mais évoquer la fellation d'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée n'arrangeait rien à son état. Ses mains agrippaient les hanches du Suédois comme des serres, et se resserraient de plus en plus.

Ce coup de reins fut un déclencheur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il réussirait à contenir encore longtemps la fougue bestiale qui grondait en lui, ne demandant qu'à se déchaîner. Shura empoigna les cuisses d'Aphrodite avec une vitesse autoritaire, et comme s'ils avaient la même volonté, il l'empoigna lui aussi sous les fesses pour le soulever, et le laisser retomber d'un même mouvement.

Dieux… Il laissa échapper un sifflement d'extase, et puis un autre, et encore. De toute façon, au milieu des gémissements de Dite et des halètements rauques de Shura, il était celui qui « s'exprimait » le moins. Ce n'était pas parti pour durer, mais pour l'instant… Pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'à faire aller et venir d'un mouvement uniforme à celui de Shura l'étroit écrin autour de leurs hampes de chair appelant cette entrave, cette pression chaude et mouvante, changeante, vivante.

Un mouvement bien placé entre deux va et viens, et lui et l'Espagnol se retrouvèrent assis chacun sur la cuisse de l'autre. L'espace entre eux ne laissait plus de place qu'à Dite, qui semblait apprécier cette promiscuité nouvelle et renforcée.

Il entendit Shura susurrer à l'oreille du Poissons :

_ Tu es prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se cambra en arrière en plongeant ses mains dans sa chevelure turquoise emmêlée.

Ça devait être un signal, car brutalement, Shura se mit à donner un sérieux coup de main à la pesanteur, pressant le corps d'Aphrodite jusqu'à la garde de leurs deux sexes, ses mains posées sur le corps du Suédois, appuyant dans ce creux si particulier et agréable de l'anatomie humaine qui joint la cuisse à la hanche.

En ondulant des reins, et avec cette pression de Shura, le mouvement s'initiait de lui-même. De une, ça caressait son excitation de manière très agréable, de pouvoir enfin bouger librement ses hanches pour pénétrer Dite, et de deux il pouvait passer plus de temps à caresser d'une main le ventre et la gorge de ce dernier, lui embrasser l'épaule pour le laisser libre de crier tout son saoul, et de l'autre palper chaque muscle du torse de Shura, avec une avidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Et les cris d'Aphrodite étaient autant de coups de fouet sur son excitation. Bon sang… Shura venait encore d'accélérer le mouvement ou quoi ? Comme dans un réflexe, sa main se referma sur le sexe esseulé d'Aphrodite, pour le caresser à un rythme soutenu, plus rapide que leur pénétration. Et celui-ci semblait soudain déterminé à calquer ce rythme de caresse à celui où il s'empalait sur eux.

Un instant, il eut peur que le Poissons, un peu trop enflammé, et pas assez préoccupé de sa personne, ne se blesse au profit du plaisir. Mais le bref aperçu qu'il eu de son visage ne lui dévoilait qu'un ravissement total, et une extase se rapprochant de plus en plus. Il se pencha en avant, pour appuyer son front pâle sur l'épaule de Shura, et essayer de ralentir le rythme, en vain.

C'est ce moment que choisit Shura pour souder ses lèvres aux siennes et ne plus les lâcher, à peine pour prendre une respiration, et réinvestir sa bouche pour la dévorer avec cette maîtrise affolante.

Il allait bientôt jouir, il le savait. Ce baiser allait le plonger dans l'abîme d'une extase sans fin, dans quelques secondes à peine. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus, l'orgasme montait brutalement comme l'éruption d'un volcan, mais ce ne fut que l'addition du baiser féroce de Shura mêlé aux contractions du corps de Dite en train de jouir qui vinrent à bout de sa résistance légendaire. Il expulsa sa propre jouissance hors de son corps avec une force qu'il n'avait probablement jamais connue. Encore agrippé à Aphrodite, il sentit Shura jouir à son tour. Il sentit leurs semences mêlées glisser le long de leurs sexes, il sentit les lèvres de l'espagnol caresser une dernière fois les siennes, et il entendit Shura dire doucement, comme dans le brouillard :

_ Angelo…

~ Tou bi continioude ? ~

[1] La pire chose dans ce texte, c'est probablement d'insinuer que Camus, notre glaçon français national, cuisine russe.


End file.
